


Officer Down

by TheRainbowFox



Series: Thasmin Week - January 19 [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Pre-Relationship, Thasmin Week (Doctor Who), Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: The Doctor sends her fam back home for the week, and tries to survive without skipping ahead in time. By the third day, she wakes up to the TARDIS in distress. With her worst fears realised, how will she cope with the coming chaos?





	Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO excited for Thasmin week, you have no idea! Prompt list created by @thasminlover on Tumblr  
> I also tend to take prompts very literally, so there's a warning for you all  
> The first prompt is hurt/comfort an I decided to play on something that could be a real possibility.  
> Expect six more fics over the next six days~

Thasmin Week – Prompt One – Hurt/Comfort

 

“Okay then fam, consider this a well overdue thank you. I tried to bring you back with as little disruption as possible but you know how these things are. If anything happens, you know how to reach me, TARDIS will be here as soon as she can. Don’t worry about me, I’ve got loads to keep me busy for the next week. Try and have fun.”

 That was the last thing the Doctor had said to her companions, three days ago. She may have lied a little about having things to keep her occupied. It was the only way to get them all to actually go home and just live their normal lives. Graham held the least reservations about the whole thing, since he was getting better at dealing with his grief. Ryan admittedly didn’t want to go back to the warehouse but knew it was for the best, especially to get a better job later on.

 

Yaz.

 Yaz was different.

 

She was adamant, almost, that she didn’t want to leave. Finding little excuses here and there. The Doctor was still unsure as to why that was; did she not want to see her family? Friends? Do her job? Humans were so complicated to understand. Eventually, the Time Lord had to break out her stern voice and stare. There was nothing else she could do, and it broke her hearts to see the young woman’s face dawn with realisation that going home was the best solution.

 The first day floating around in space was pretty standard; tinker with the TARDIS until she got fed up and drove her away with sparks or just rocking the whole place around, tinker with whatever technological device she could get her hands on, aimlessly float around in the finally-area-stabilised pool and whine about being bored. The Doctor just had too much energy in this regeneration, and it sometimes drove her a little mad.

 The second day was torture. Nowhere in the whole of space-time felt good enough to be hanging around in. Although occasionally she did wonder how various people would react to her latest appearance. How many of them would recognise her? After walking around the console in circles for several hours, the Doctor finally gave in and landed back in Sheffield. The TARDIS parked up somewhere away from her companion’s homes, hidden in another inconspicuous alleyway. It took a great deal of willpower not to check up on anyone, and the Time Lord instead found herself wandering through a park.

 She walked for many more hours, until it became dark and abandoned. Taking a seat inside a pergola, the Doctor simply gazed up at the stars. For many reasons, it was difficult. Only in the most remote areas did the night sky become clearest, but it was still beautiful all the same. She mentally recounted tales of stars, planets and various other celestial bodies. Some good. Others more painful. Memories of former friends and companions slowly tricked in before the Doctor closed the coming floodgates and returned to the TARDIS.

 Having picked up a bag of chips on the return journey, thanks to the psychic paper claiming her to be from hygiene standards, the Doctor settled herself on the cool metal floor and picked away at her food. The TARDIS hummed and purred, vibrations coursing through her veins in attempt to soothe her appearing nerves. Eating wasn’t really on the top priorities list, nothing more than a passing fancy, but it was never fun eating alone.

 “They’re bound to be fine, right? I mean. I did do the right thing, you know, sending them back. Has to be a good thing. Can’t keep them cloistered away. They have to be able to return to their own lives if…”

 Her words faded away into the void.

_‘If I had to let them go…’_

 Closing her eyes, the Doctor fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. Arms and legs sprawled out in all directions, head turned to face the central console. In the best case scenario, all three would leave of their own accord. They would accept that they had had their time and would fade away peacefully. But in every other scenario, something would go wrong. She would die. She would regenerate. One of them would die. Or all of them. They could be memory wiped. Or trapped in another universe. Face the horrors of a life without end. They would leave in a storm of chaos.

 Just like all the others.

 The TADRIS let out a whine, dimming the lights in the console room as the Doctor opened her eyes. She had lost so many companions. So many people she cared about. But the soothing feeling of the TARDIS’ presence bought a smile back to her troubled face. Her companions were strong, especially her current fam. Her mind was just playing tricks on her again.

 “Thanks for listening to me. Well. You know, picking up on my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder if you even remember how much you mean to me. It was nice. When we talked. Even if it was short.”

 Pushing herself back upright, the Doctor dragged the bag of chips back over and started to pick away at them again. The once silent spaceship was soon filled with the sound of calming orchestral music as the Time Lord and her blue box spent a quiet night in together. It was a rarity, and one that they both enjoyed. Especially because the Doctor would normally just skip on ahead a little into the future to avoid having to wait around.

 Tiredness began to set in slowly, after rambling on at her beloved spaceship for a few more hours. It had been almost two weeks since the last time the Doctor had slept, and it was beginning to show. Bundling the empty papers under her arm and setting the TARDIS off into her own shutdown cycle, she made her way through the corridors to her bedroom, stopping off to throw away the chip bag.

 She changed out of her clothes, throwing on a baggy shirt and shorts, before climbing across discarded knick-knacks and into bed. With a clap of her hands, the Doctor turned off the slights and curled up into the duvet. With any luck, it would be an event-free night and she would actually be able to rest.

 

* * *

 

The rest was short lived.

 Lights across the ship awoke in bright red, joined by a series of shrill beeps and whistles. Waking up with a start and throwing the duvet across the other side of the bed, the Doctor hurriedly scanned her eyes across the room. Twin hearts drumming in her ears alongside the sirens, she jumped out of the bed and waved her arms up to the ceiling in panic.

 “What? What’s happening? You’re meant to be asleep too!”

 In amongst the disorientating noises and lights, one single thought pushed its way through to the forefront of her mind. A thought that made the Doctor’s blood run cold.

 “Oh no…please…don’t be that.”

 The Time Lord made a beeline for her discarded clothes. Fumbling fingers failed many times before all items of attire were set in the right place. Brandishing her sonic screwdriver, the Doctor ran to the console room. The TARDIS had gratefully moved her room much closer, brought up a screen for her to scan, and took away the distress signals. Hazel-green eyes looked over words and images. Dread and fear and panic set her body into action. Sonic was thrust away into the nearest pocket as hands danced across the dials and switches of the console.

 “No, no no...please, not that. Don’t be that. I don’t NOT trust you but please tell me that that _isn’t_ happening right now!”

 As the TARDIS sparked to life, twisting itself through time, the Doctor barely waited for a safe landing before running towards the doors. However, she paused. Both hands pressed against the wood, her eyes trailed to the floor. Her body told her to go, but her mind wanted her to stay. Stay and fix it another way.

 “I can’t mess with time…She wouldn’t want that…”

 Tears already stinging the corners of her eyes, the Time Lord took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. The TARDIS had stationed itself on top of a hill, behind a group of trees. The road was empty, winding a path down and drawing her eyes to blue flashing lights. Awaiting at the bottom and sectioned off by police tape, were two ambulances and a police car.

 Mind switched itself to autopilot, causing the Doctor to race down the pathway. Several times she almost tripped over her own feet, hands fumbling in pockets and reaching for both psychic paper and sonic. Desperately she wanted to cry out, but it was too risky. Drawing more attention to the scene was not what she wanted. All her mind could do was drive her forward and repeat one name over and over again.

_‘Yaz.’_

 Three paramedics were on the scene; one man was talking to someone who was being held by a police officer, but they were too far to the side for her to pay much attention, whilst another two were on the ground. Both a man and a woman were taking care of someone, and the Doctor could see blood on the ground.

 “Oi!”

 Voice came across a lot more threatening than she had intended, the Doctor cursing herself mentally. The closest paramedic, a young man who barely looked old enough to be on duty, turned his head from the patient.

 “Ma’am, this is a crime scene and there are people in desperate need of medi-”

 “I’m a Doctor.”

Questioning whether it was okay to leave the scene, and receiving conformation, the young man walked over to the police tape and was ready to furiously protest. But the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, face set into a steely expression of power. She was not about to be denied. The paramedic paused, eyes going between the psychic paper and the woman in question. After a moment he stepped back and lifted the tape up.

 “Right. Well then. I need to get equipment from the ambulance, but Hannah will fill you in on the details.”

 Without pause or acknowledgement, the Doctor ducked under the tape and hurried towards the other paramedic. Her eyes paid no attention to the other woman, just the person on the ground. She could smell the metallic sting of the blood and it made her nose hurt. A police officer, dressed in the local uniform, muttered incoherently. The Doctor took her place besides the paramedic, trying desperately not to break what little cover she had.

 “Who the heck are you?!”

 Pulling away from taking vitals, the paramedic turned her head around with shock. She looked to be around whatever age the Doctor herself looked, and was quickly silenced by psychic paper in front of her eyes.

 “A doctor.”

 Finding herself unable to object, Hannah sighed and focused her attention back on the police officer.

 “Whatever. This is-”

 “Junior Officer Yasmin Khan, age twenty, Hallamshire Police. Gunshot wound to the right shoulder, anterior side, tearing the subscapularis. No lasting damage, as long as she is taken to surgery. Possible concussion due to blunt force trauma to the head thanks to the fall, but no signs of anything serious.”

 The Doctor rambled on, oblivious to the other woman reeling back and looking towards the ambulance. As the two turned back and locked eyes, Hannah tried to question back.

 “Okay, first of all, how do you-”

 But her words were cut short.

 “Your colleague told me before he went to the ambulance to retrieve more substantial medical supplies. And to possibly question my authority to whoever your superior is. Which is _very_ inconvenient right now considering your patient is going to need more morphine in about five seconds and I really do suggest that you go and get some.”

 The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she waited, watching Hannah fight an internal battle.

_‘Three. Two. One.’_

  Exactly on cue, Yaz groaned and tried to move before letting out a sharp cry. Every instinct inside the Time Lord’s body was begging her to help her, but it was too risky. She had to keep waiting for her moment. She watched the paramedic turn back to Yaz and try to reassure her, but her words fell flat. The Doctor took a sharp breath in, fixing her gaze on the ambulance. A plan was beginning to form.

 “Right, stay here and DO NOT TOUCH HER. She is under our care, and whoever you might be, that is law. Any interference will illicit police intervention. RICH! I need that morphine please!”

 Hannah stood up quickly and strode towards the ambulance. The Doctor noticed that the police had sent the other person off to hospital as well, and were ready to follow behind. Officer down or not, they had to uphold the law. With only one ambulance remaining, and both paramedics free from her sight, she turned her attention back to Yaz. One hand reached into her pocket for the sonic screwdriver whilst another took hold of the young woman’s left hand.

 Taking a quick scan, she gently shushed at her companion, taking a look at the readings with a calmer mind. There really wasn’t anything severe, but it was still sever enough to cause her hearts to ache.

 “It’s okay Yaz. You’re going to be okay. I’m here.”

 Returning the sonic to her coat pocket, the Doctor used her other hand to gently stroke her fingers across a flushed cheek.

 “D-doc…”

 Sensing someone approaching, she pulled herself away and straightened out. The young man came back with a syringe and gloves, quickly kneeling down besides Yaz and the Doctor.

 “Hold on, Yasmin, I’m just going to give you some more pain relief. It’s going to be alright.”

 As the needle hit bare skin, The Doctor flinched as Yaz cried out in pain again.

 “Keep her calm while we go get the stretcher. Once we have her stable…we need to have a talk.”

 The paramedic turned towards her with a glare before running back towards the ambulance. However, his disappearance was just the opening that the Doctor needed. In a flurry of arms, she aimed her sonic at an overhead streetlight. With a click, the lightbulb shattered and caused sparks to fly everywhere above the ambulance. As the paramedics faltered, she drew the sonic back and aimed it above her head.

 “Help me.”

  With another click, the air was filled with the sounds of the TARDIS. Whirring and wailing, the noises caught the attention of the paramedics. But as they cried out and ran over, it was out of their hands. The blue box formed atop the Doctor and Yaz, cocooning them inside its walls as enraged banging echoed through the console room. Pulling herself away in order to throw around coordinates and a travel destination, the Doctor glared at the doors of the TARDIS. She took hold of the microphone and yanked one of the many levers.

 “Sorry, but this patient is under my care. Through all of time and space, I will keep her safe. The Doctor does not abandon her friends.”

 The Doctor’s voice rang out from the TARDIS, causing the banging to stop. Quickly setting the microphone back she pressed more buttons and held on as her spaceship dematerialised. Her destination what whatever medical ship was closest. It didn’t matter which one. Feeling the TARDIS come to a halt, she returned to her companion’s side.

 Yaz turned her head to the side, wincing with pain. Her eyes barely opened enough to catch a hazy shape beside her and dull orange lights.

 “Yaz. Don’t move. Please. You’ll only hurt yourself. I need you to stay still. I’ll be back in a second with the best help I can find, I promise.”

 Still running on adrenaline and panic, the Doctor quickly placed a kiss atop her companion’s forehead before rushing back to the doors of the TARDIS and yelling for help. Yaz groaned and closed her eyes again, muttering as her mind blacked out.

 “Doctor…”

* * *

 

 Slowly, her eyes opened. At first it was hard, bright lights everywhere causing her to squint and turn away. But eventually the world began to fall into focus. The room was white, much like the lights, with metal trim along the walls and across one of the doors. A blue screen flashed with various different charts and diagrams, shutting itself down as she focused on it. Her head felt fuzzy, heavy, incapable of being supported by her neck. Turning her head felt impossible. Eyes shifted to take in more of the room before a moving figure caught her attention. Or, three of them.

 “Yaz! You’re awake! Told you guys she would be okay.”

 “Oh mate, you had us well worried.”

 “Glad to see you’re alright, sunshine.”

 Yaz groaned, raising a hand to her face and rubbing between her eyes. She recognised the voices, but it took a while for her to realise who they all belonged to. Lowering her hand again, she felt overcome by a host of sensations and feelings. Everything was coming in too fast for her to process.

 “What…where…”

  The Doctor pulled her chair closer, trying to get in her companion’s line of sight. Graham and Ryan stayed at the foot of the bed, more than happy to just keep an eye on proceedings. Neither of them really had a clue on what had happened, they had just been collected for ‘an emergency’. At best they knew Yaz had been hurt. Bringing her arm across the bars of the cradle, the Time Lord extended her hand and placed it atop one of Yaz’s. She tried her best to smile, but found herself faltering.

 “What happened? I’m not entirely too sure on the details, actually rather hoping you could fill me in on that once your head has come around, but when I arrived you…”

 Words became stuck in her throat, images of the scene not too long ago still burnt into her mind. Despite the fact that Yaz was now in a hospital gown, freshly cleaned up and looking fine, the Doctor was still scared. Even touching her companion’s hand felt fleeting and fragile.

 “You’d been shot. Only once. In the shoulder. Right one. Caused you to fall down and hit your head pretty bad. Not enough to cause physical damage but you had a pretty bad concussion when I arrived and I may have gotten a bit mouthy with the paramedics that were there helping you.”

 Ryan and Graham turned to each other, unable to find words to add to the situation. Both of them understood the perils of being a police officer, at least on paper. It was one of those jobs that came with a risk to go with the reward. But their friend was only young, a child compared to Graham, not a person who should be in harm’s way. Turning their gaze back to Yaz was hard, especially watching her try and process the information given to her by the Doctor.

 With another series of groans, Yaz finally managed to shift her body further up the bed and turn her head. The room looked oddly familiar, but she found herself unable to lock on to the exact memory. With a weak smile towards her friends, her eyes travelled across to her right shoulder. Sure enough there were bandages wrapped around her, arm being held close to her body in a sling. There were still faint tingles of pain, but nothing that made her deeply uncomfortable.

 “As for where, it’s a mediship. Kind of like the one with the Pting, but not that one. Couldn’t find Mabli. Shame really, she was nice. But anyway, I may have stolen you away from the paramedics to bring you here. They weren’t too happy about that but I wasn’t about to have you on your own and confused when I could take you somewhere safe and bring the rest of the fam along to help out. Also, I tried to get the medics to patch you up in a more human-friendly way although I can still get you the nanogenes if you want to be better right away and not have to be stuck here recovering.”

 “Doc, I think you might wanna condense what you’re saying. It’s a bit of a lot to take in, even for us.”

 Turning around to object, the Doctor opened her mouth before withdrawing into herself with a frown. Eyes sheepishly dropped to the floor as she mumbled an apology, taking her hand away and placing it in her lap to play with the zipper of her coat. Graham was right. She had gone into overdrive with talking again. She still couldn’t work out if she was just awkward or her mouth ran off whenever she experienced a strong emotion. Either way, it was inappropriate. Guilt began to intermingle with the still lingering fear and apprehension, causing her frown to deepen and brows furrow together.

 Yaz could tell there was something bothering the Doctor, having gotten used to all of her subtle social cues. She lifted a hand and motioned the boys over.

 “Come on, I’m alright. Just normal police stuff. But do you guys mind if…”

 Ryan was the first to come over, gently placing his hand on the non-injured shoulder with a smile. He found it difficult to get any kind of words out, but he knew that his friend could tell he felt bad for her. Graham took his place by his grandson’s side, offering a small nod at the unfinished request.

 “Sure. Let’s see if we can go find someone about getting Yaz something to eat.”

 

The two wandered off through the sliding door, disappearing into a vast corridor. Yaz could still hear them mumbling between themselves, but focused her attention towards a very small looking Doctor. Throughout their many adventures together, the Time Lord was always in control. Mostly calm, although sometimes panicked, she still managed to bring everyone through the situation fine with her sheer brilliance. And yet, under her soft gaze, she looked more like a scared child. It was unsettling, and saddening.

 “Doctor.”

 Yaz tried to make her voice as soothing as possible, but the painkillers had left her with enough of a dry throat for her words to sound choked. She coughed, feeling a jolt of pain shoot up her spine. The Doctor remained fixated on her zipper.

 “Doctor. Look at me.”

 Hazel-green eyes connected with brown ones. Yaz was taken aback by how much raw sadness and pain she could see. It took barely a few seconds before tears fell across rose tinted cheeks.

 “Oh Yaz…”

 “It’s okay.”

 Those two words were all it took. The Doctor rose from her chair, pushed the cradle bars down and dropped herself into the waiting arm of her companion. She buried her face into the hospital gown, hand stroking into blonde hair, as she cried. Yaz shushed and cooed, allowing the Time Lord her moment. It was only fair. The young woman had no idea how it must have felt to seen her injured and in pain. Despite all of the Time Lord’s strength and confidence, attempts at hiding negative emotions had to give way at some point.

 The Doctor had hidden her tears from her companions for their whole time together. She tried her best to be strong for all of them. To be happy and live with hope. When confirmation hit that her friends could still get in danger without her, it was too much to bear. Memories of all those who came before came rushing back. All the pain and sorrow of loved ones lost to the ravages of time. She could never prevent them, but it had been possible to save Yaz. She could have easily travelled back and warned her, or taken her away, or done something. And she would have done. She would have done anything to keep her safe, and that thought scared her more than anything else.

 Soon enough, pained cries turned into quiet whimpers of struggled breaths. Her eyes burned like the sun, her throat full of razors, and her mind hazy. The Doctor eventually pulled herself back up into a seated position. Her hair was dishevelled, eyes bloodshot and puffy. Yaz shuffled around in the bed more, pushing herself to the furthest edge in order to make room.

 “It’s not the biggest space, but I’m sure you can squeeze in. If you want to.”

 Yaz watched as the Doctor attempted to smile, sniffling as she reached for a handkerchief from her coat pocket. The attempt at cleaning her face back up proved futile, but her cheeks and nose were a little dryer. She rose up from the chair and slid out of her coat, hooking it over the backrest before kicking off her boots and standing by the edge of the cradle.

 “Come on, it’s alright you know.”

 Slowly clambering onto the bed, the Doctor shuffled into her companion’s side, keeping mind of her injured shoulder. Her head came to rest underneath the slung arm as Yaz wrapped her other one across her chest. As Yaz looked down, she smiled at a sudden thought; the Doctor looked like a cat, body wrapping around her side as she drew herself as close as possible.

 “Yaz. I’m so sorry.”

 As words were muttered into the gown, Yaz moved her head to look at the Doctor and stroke her hand across her shoulder. She wanted to tell her that there was no need for an apology, but she also knew that there was more to be said.

 “When you all left, I made a promise to myself. I wasn’t going to hop forwards and just meet up with you again like no time had passed. I was going to go through the week like everyone else. And be patient. It was so hard. I had too much time to think…too much time to remember. By the third day I was close to driving myself insane, but the TARDIS woke me up, sirens blazing. She told me what had happened and brought me to you.”

 Yaz could feel her own emotions welling up, tears threatening the corners of her eyes at the sound of a fragile Doctor.

 “I was scared, Yaz. So scared. And angry. I wanted to go back, do anything that I could to stop it from happening. But I couldn’t do it. Paradoxes are not fun. All I could hear was you, telling me not to, telling me not to go and mess with time to save you. I didn’t want to lose you like I’ve lost so many others. Not like that. Not in a way I could avoid. And I broke the ‘no interfering’ rule. I ran to you. Forced my way onto a crime scene. Disrupted your care. All because I was selfish. Selfish in wanting to save you. Even though I know you’re perfectly capable, and strong, and your injuries weren’t in any way life threatening. And I still stole you away. Brought you here…I never actually told the boys what happened. What I saw. I saw your blood on the ground. And I bayed for the blood of the one who had hurt you. If the police hadn’t have taken them away…”

 Words faded into more sobs as a fresh set of tears ran down the Doctor’s face. She lifted her head to look at her companion, no longer trying to hide. Yaz felt tears fall, but not for herself. Sure, she had just gone through every serving officer’s worst nightmare, but she was fine. More or less. Right now, she was more concerned about the Doctor.

 “Doctor, it’s okay. You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be thanking you. You risked the world to come and get me, you would have altered time itself and I know how much you hate that.”

 A small smile crept across the Time Lord’s face.

 “I can’t think of anyone else who would have come for me. You’re a knight in shining armour. Or, well, I guess a knight in flowing grey coat. And blue box.”

 Taking her arm away briefly to wipe away her own tears, Yaz took her hand and placed it against a burning cheek. The Doctor closed her eyes and rested against the touch with a quiet sigh.

 “Part of my job is knowingly putting myself into dangerous situations. When we got a call about sightings of a man with a gun, I’ve never drove the car so fast before. I couldn’t let anything happen to anyone. My superior got out to deal with the situation, to protect me, but when things got out of hand I had no choice but to step up. He got me before I could use the tazer. But with him shooting me, that was the opportunity for him to be caught. I took a calculated risk, but I guess I’m just not good with maths on the fly.”

 The Doctor hummed, opening her eyes again and bringing one of her own hands up to hold the one against her face.

 “Yasmin Khan, sometimes I wonder if you understand just how amazing you are.”

 Having been lost in the serious conversation, Yaz finally clocked on to the situation she found herself in. Heat began to rise into her face. The Doctor was in her lap. Pressed into her body. It was the most intimate thing she had experienced. With another hum, the Time Lord rested her head back down onto her companion’s stomach.

 “Emotions…are _so_ tiring…”

 Stifling a yawn of her own, Yaz let her head fall back against the pillow. The Doctor was right. Whether it was the painkillers or the swathe of emotions, she was feeling exhausted. Soft, shallow breaths caught her attention, warm air tickling her skin. The young woman closed her eyes, protectively clinging to the side of the Doctor’s shirt.

 

When the boys came back, carrying a variety of strangely packaged foods in their arms, they both paused at the scene before them. Both Yaz and the Doctor had fallen asleep, breathing slow and clinging to each other like one of them would drop though the floor at any given moment. Ryan gently nudged Graham’s shoulder with a smile before taking his place back on one of the chairs.

 “Looks like they’ve both been crying.”

 Graham took the other seat, sighing as he sat down.

 “Yeah, but, look at ‘em. Can’t be that bad now can it?”

 

As she slept, Yaz dreamt of the Doctor, and everything that could be.

As the Doctor slept…she drifted into her companion’s dreams and let herself be happy.


End file.
